Aqua Force
The Aqua Force (アクアフォース Akua Fōsu) is a clan from the nation of Magallanica and they seem to be based around a form of naval (sea based) military. When first introduced, the clan had the ability to gain boosts and unlock skills based on the number of attacks during a turn, along with cards that help with multiple attacks, as seen in the Storm Riders series. The newer cards introduced in Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed unlock skills according to the number of resting rearguards the user has instead. Leon Soryu uses this clan in the anime. Jillian Chen & Sharlene Chen also use this clan in Season 2.''' Aqua Force '''is known as a legendary clan. Sets containing Aqua Force cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (20 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (12 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (18 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (16 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (??? cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 7: Descendants of the Marine Emperor Races Unique Races *Aquaroid Shared Races *Battleroid *Dragonman *Golem *High Beast *Mermaid *Tear Dragon *Warbeast *Workeroid List of Sub-Clans *Battle Sirens *Storm Riders *Tear Knights *Marine Generals List of Aqua Force cards Grade 0 *Advance Party Brave Shooter (Aquaroid) *Apprentice Gunner, Solon (Aquaroid) *Aqua Breath Dracokid (Tear Dragon) *Battle Siren, Cagli (Mermaid) *Battleship Intelligence (Critical) (Workeroid) *Battle Siren, Marika (Draw) (Mermaid) *Bubble Edge Dracokid (Tear Dragon) *Dolphin Soldier of High Speed Raids (Stand) (High Beast) *Enemy Seeking Seagull Soldier (Stand) (High Beast) *Ice Flow Angel (Heal) (High Beast) *Jet-ski Rider (Critical) (Aquaroid) *Mass Production Sailor (Stand) (Aquaroid) *Medical Officer of the Rainbow Elixir (Heal) (Aquaroid) *Mothership Intelligence (Critical) (Workeroid) *Officer Cadet, Astraea (Aquaroid) *Officer Cadet, Erikk (Aquaroid) *Officer Cadet of the First Battle (Aquaroid) *Pyroxene Beam Blue Dragon Soldier (Stand) (Dragonman) *Pyroxene Communications Sea Otter Soldier (Draw) (High Beast) *Starting Ripple, Alecs (Aquaroid) *Supersonic Sailor (Critical) (Aquaroid) *Tri-holl Dracokid (Tear Dragon) Grade 1 *Accelerated Command (High Beast) *Battle Siren, Cynthia (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Dorothea (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Euphenia (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Neferli (Mermaid) *Deck Sweeper (Aquaroid) *Emerald Shield, Paschal (Aquaroid) *Heavy Rush Dragon (Dragonman) *Light Signals Penguin Soldier (High Beast) *Mercenary Brave Shooter (Aquaroid) *Patrol Swimming Seal Soldier (High Beast) *Reliable Strategic Commander (Aquaroid) *Shallows Sweeper (Aquaroid) *Silent Ripple, Sotirio (Aquaroid) *Splash Assault (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Eugen (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Nicholas (Aquaroid) *Stream Trooper (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Cyprus (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Theo (Aquaroid) *Torpedo Rush Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Wheel Assault (Aquaroid) Grade 2 *Abyssal Sniper (Aquaroid) *Battle Siren, Callista (Mermaid) *Battle Siren, Theresa (Mermaid) *Coral Assault (Aquaroid) *Deuteriumgun Dragon (Dragonman) *Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos (Aquaroid) *Marine General of the Teardrop, Carlos (Aquaroid) *Ocean Current Rescuing Turtle Soldier (High Beast) *Rising Ripple, Pavroth (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Basil (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Damon (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Lazarus (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Lucas (Aquaroid) *Tear Knight, Valeria (Aquaroid) *Tidal Assault (Aquaroid) *Titan of the Beam Rifle (Golem) *Titan of the Infinite Trench (Battleroid) *Twin Strike Brave Shooter (Aquaroid) *Veteran Strategic Commander (Aquaroid) *Whale Supply Fleet, Kairin Maru (High Beast) Grade 3 *Blue Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom (Tear Dragon) *Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom (Tear Dragon) *Blue Wave Dragon, Tetra-drive Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Cobalt Wave Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Discerning Eye, Sky Trooper (Warbeast) *Distant Sea Advisor, Vassilis (Aquaroid) *Hydro Hurricane Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Key Anchor, Dabid (Aquaroid) *Last Card, Revonn (Tear Dragon) *Marine General of Raging Current, Melthos (Aquaroid) *Marine General of the Full Tides, Xenophon (Aquaroid) *Mobile Battleship, Archelon (Battleroid) *Navalgazer Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Storm Rider, Diamantes (Aquaroid) *Storm Rider, Lysander (Aquaroid) *Thundering Ripple, Genovious (Aquaroid) *Titan of the Beam Cannon Tower (Golem) *Titan of the Pyroxene Mine (Battleroid) *Tri-stinger Dragon (Tear Dragon) *Water General of Wave-like Spirals, Benedict (Aquaroid) Category:Aqua Force